


【团兵】半斤八两【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: “老实告诉我你是不是想艹我。”
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【团兵】半斤八两【R18】

**Author's Note:**

> *2021了没想到我又搞起了团兵。  
> *是非常流水账的埃鲁利第一次.avi。  
> *废话很多。  
> *不会起题，题目跟正文似乎没啥关系。

利维觉得埃尔文史密斯最近有那么点儿反常。  
虽然就以往的经验来讲，作为把他领进兵团又宣称他为“人类未来最大的希望”的人来说，埃尔文对他一直颇为上心。各类为其考虑的大小事件不乏有照顾到他对卫生的高要求而特别为他申请单独的宿舍；在不妨碍兵团规定的情况下允许他享有独特的作息规律与训练方式；埃尔文当上团长之后便开始着手为他增设前所未有的新职位；在这之后埃尔文会在保证他最大限度的自由的同时，更频繁的邀请他来参与兵团内各类重要决策。  
不得不说就以上这些来讲利维还算比较受用。况且就这几项也完全可以归入自己“备受军团领导人重用”的合理范畴。埃尔文将他带到地上像把他作为开启人类未来的重要钥匙来使用，那么于情于理这些也是他应得到的回报。  
虽然老实说利维本人对此并不怎么在乎。即使不给他这些“报酬”，现在只要埃尔文想让他单纯的服从命令，他也同样可以把交给他的任务完美地执行掉。  
只不过最近有些东西似乎有些不一样。  
那天利维因为实在看不下去团长办公室脏乱的模样而强制开始大扫除，埃尔文以成堆的文件实在批不完为由留在办公室（同时保证不影响利维打扫卫生也不会被他影响）。于是利维没把他赶出屋子而是互不干涉地各自做着手头的事。利维拖地板埃尔文批文件，利维一路清到桌子时埃尔文就连人带文件整个儿挪到茶几和沙发，等桌子清理完该清沙发了埃尔文就带着手里的文件再挪回去。一天下来他俩除了必要的对话之外没有其他多余的交流。  
等到太阳快下山了利维开始着手清理屋子里最后那两排书架子，陈年堆积的灰尘被擦拭的抹布扬起一些到空气中，利维看着瞬间变黑的布块眯起眼睛抱怨这架子脏得像个万年屎坑，而这时候埃尔文拿着份文件一边读一边晃晃悠悠地走过来，全程视线没离开过手里的那张纸，最后他走到利维的身边，几乎是贴着利维的后背伸手取走了头顶架子上的两份档案。  
衣服窸窸窣窣的声音在利维的耳朵后边响，背后传来的体温稍纵即逝。利维眨了眨眼睛有些发愣。埃尔文身上的气味短暂地飘过来，倒是意外的还挺好闻，看来他们的团长虽然没时间整理屋子但似乎有功夫好好地打理自己。他以前有擦过香水吗？利维想着，紧接着又意识到除了地下街那次交战和平日的搏击训练之外他俩从没离得那么近过。  
于是利维停下手里的动作转过身去瞧，一回头只看到埃尔文用胳膊夹着案卷目不转睛地盯着文件的模样，他瞧着埃尔文维持着这姿势晃晃悠悠地又回到办公桌后坐下，那样子像是对刚才事儿半点意识没有，又或许他根本就已经忘记了利维还在他办公室里这件事儿。  
啊，你瞧，所以说就是这回事了。  
如果说那天在书架前的短暂接触只是埃尔文在无意识中触发的偶然，那利维必然不会把它们记在心上。只不过这些“偶然”的巧合似乎变得越来越多。  
就比如明明有自己的专属用房，埃尔文却依然要以“尽快商量出兵的方案”为由在午休时端着餐盘来到士兵餐厅挤在他身旁；比如闲暇的时间里利维开始被更频繁地唤去埃尔文办公室帮他批写文书——天知道他是怎么才能每次都算准自己的作息时间。再比如当利维批完了文件朝他递过去时，即使没有任何多余的交流，却仍旧不知是有意还是无意的手指碰触。  
令人搞不懂的家伙。埃尔文似乎是在有意识地制造与他接触的机会，但也止步于此了。而关于这事儿利维倒也不是没有试探过，只不过论耍嘴皮还是装模作样都还是埃尔文更胜一筹。  
再然后，再然后就是现在了。  
利维这会儿枕着自己的手臂侧躺着跟埃尔文挤在同一张床上，床并不算大，于是埃尔文的手臂就贴着他的背，属于另一个人的热度被裹在软被子里透过他的衣服传到他身上。  
上一次像这样与另一个人躺在同一张床上是多久以前的事来着，总之是在自己还是个小鬼头的时候。  
所以为什么会变成这样啊。利维睁着一双眼睛瞪着眼前的漆黑的屋子，突然有点想埋怨自己对这人为啥总是该死的好说话，深夜的寝室只剩下映入屋中的月光还在发亮，也安静得不得了。自这么躺上床后他俩就没再说过话，利维没有任何睡意，虽说原本他的睡眠就不怎么样。而这屋子实在太安静了，安静得让他无法忽视现在正与埃尔文挤在同一张床上的现状，他觉得背后贴着他的手臂热的发烫，之前那些有的没的、也没问出个所以然的事儿凑热闹似的蹦进他脑海里乱晃，不过一小会儿利维便从这尴尬情绪里生出很多的烦躁来。  
-所以你叫我过来就是为了让我给你暖床？你是小鬼吗埃尔文史密斯团长？  
等利维终于还是憋不住气，脾气很差地开口之后整个屋子仍旧安静地不像话——虽然利维其实也并不是想要埃尔文的回答，八成不是他想听的话。利维不禁开始怀疑在他纳闷儿的这段时间里埃尔文是不是早就心安理得地睡着了，正当他准备翻身去瞧的时候埃尔文开了口。  
-兵团的宿舍由于昨晚积雪的缘故应该已经将暖切断了，中央会把有限的能源优先供给于兵团高层。  
哦，没睡着，但又是四平八稳的官腔话。  
-…你是觉得我扛不住气温骤降，还是你忘了我是从哪儿来的？  
于是利维呛他。  
-不…我没忘，然而利维，你作为人类未来变革中重要的一环…  
-再跟我讲这些屁话我立刻就走人。  
利维恶狠狠地打断他，埃尔文不说话了。  
气死了。利维想。特意找理由把自己叫过来，特意找机会靠近自己，把自己放到身边后便开始兜兜转转止步不前。这家伙是不是笨蛋。为什么让这家伙老老实实地说句人话比登天还要难。  
当他俩谁都不出声了后屋子里就又平息了下来，安静的空气像是凝固了一搬憋得利维浑身不舒爽。而埃尔文沉得住气，在后头半天只憋出了一句挑不出刺儿来的晚安利维。气死了。利维在听到这话时终于是憋不住了咬了咬牙。他在心底大骂几句混账，然后他深吸一口气然后又叹出来，又过了一小会儿他撑起身子在床沿与埃尔文之间的小空间里翻了个身，他面朝着埃尔文，双眼盯着他闭着眼的侧脸。  
-埃尔文。  
利维喊他。  
-老实告诉我你是不是想艹我。  
接着他这么说到。  
埃尔文听后睁开眼把脑袋转过来跟他对视，脸上看不出啥表情来。一双蓝眼眸子看进他眼睛里，像是在确认些什么东西。紧接着埃尔文盯着他张开嘴。  
-如果我说是。  
埃尔文回答道，表情正经的仿佛是在跟他进行战术讨论。  
真见鬼。  
利维听后不由得偷偷地吸了口气，猜想被印证的瞬间他觉得有那么点血气上涌，没想到这家伙一本正经说这话时的冲击力居然还不小。  
而且真他妈能憋。  
利维睁着眼睛总觉得该说点啥，而最后也只是咋着舌把眼神别开换了个姿势。  
-行，来吧。  
然后利维一边说着一边开始脱自己衣服。  
然后这回换埃尔文愣住了，他像是没想到利维竟会给他这么干脆的回答。于是埃尔文露出难得的惊讶支着身子朝他看，等过了一会儿利维被他看烦了把眼神挪回去瞪他。  
-干嘛？有话快说有屁快放。  
-我以为你一定会狠狠踹我几脚然后立刻走掉。  
埃尔文诚实地接他。  
利维听后没话了，拧着眉头用一双深色的眼眸子盯着他看了好一会儿，像是在想啥。埃尔文就这么回看他等他说话，直到利维最后把视线移开看其他方向。  
-不明白拉倒。  
利维自言自语似的丢下这么一句。  
埃尔文听着这话又是一愣，毕竟印象里利维很少说这样的话，他低头瞧着利维的柔顺的发顶开始琢磨这话里头的意思，过了一会儿一个猜想在他脑子里逐渐形成。  
-利维。难道说你…  
他刚说半句利维就把视线瞪回来。  
-啧，啰啰嗦嗦的废话真多。  
然后他就被利维一边反驳一边揪着衣服领子打断了。接着一个堪称急躁的亲吻凑到他嘴巴上。利维身上的气味随着这个亲吻涌了上来，一股淡淡的红茶香，因为到了晚上所以又裹上一些沐浴露的气味。利维很爱干净，因此他身上的味道总是很好闻。  
所以你瞧，无法坦率地表达自我，他俩半斤八两。  
于是埃尔文心安理得地凑过去回应利维的亲吻。  
得到了回应之后利维原本揪着他领子的手爬到了他脖子上，接着是脸颊，再接着是耳朵，最后那双手将五指顺着他的两鬓梳进他的头发里去。埃尔文抬起手去摸那双手腕，指腹磨蹭那儿突起的骨骼。利维的手相较于他来说很小，他可以把那整截手腕都圈到手心里。磨蹭了一会儿埃尔文顺着那截小臂往前摸，摸上利维肌肉紧实的后背，他把利维从床上捞起来，捞到怀中。利维的双手顺势缠到了他的脖子后头，又抬着下巴用舌尖漫不经心地勾他的舌头，埃尔文将它卷到自己舌中，继而又将利维湿热的口腔整个儿舔了一个遍。等亲吻结束后埃尔文凑下去吮利维的脖子，利维顺从地歪过脑袋把脖子露出来，他张开的嘴巴贴在埃尔文耳朵旁呼气，呼吸又湿又暖。等吮了一会儿埃尔文把身子支起身子来往下瞧，就看到利维这会儿歪着脖子仰面看着他，头发乱糟糟的垂在床单上。  
他这个无时不刻都紧绷无比的部下这会儿像是卸下了自己的防备，而这让埃尔文发自内心地露出笑容来。  
不过这个笑容对对方来说似乎并不是特别受用，因为他瞧见那舒展的眉头似乎又微微地往回皱了皱。  
-真恶心啊，让我想到刚遇到你这混球的时候。  
-…地下街？  
-是啊，那天你这混账也是一副这样的表情。看见了就来气。  
虽然这么说着，利维抬着手开始梳理埃尔文刚才被他弄乱的刘海，神情看起来像是对那件事儿已经一点都不在意了。  
于是埃尔文没等他理好就把那只手给捉下来，在每根手指上吮了几下，他的刘海又垂下来蹭到利维的指尖。随后他把那手拽了拽张开嘴巴在手腕上咬了一口，利维吃痛的一缩。  
-靠…你他妈的。别留痕迹！  
-我算好了，衣服能遮住。  
利维朝他翻了个大白眼，不过倒也没再继续追究。他把手从埃尔文掌心里抽出来挂回那人脖子上，腕侧那圈红色的牙印子像是块标记一样烙在那儿。  
-别慢慢吞吞的了，不是要艹我吗。  
利维张嘴对着他说，一边把腰挺起来用屁股蹭对面胯间鼓起的一包。下一刻埃尔文抓起他的腿制止他。这会儿那点讨人厌的笑容倒是带上了些喜人的困扰了。  
-利维，别撩拨我。  
埃尔文说到。  
利维听着随即抬起了半边眉毛。一是没想到埃尔文也能有这样柔软的表情，二是觉得这话听起来就像是他已经忍了很久了。  
是吗？  
已经忍了很久了吗？那有多久了，也像自己一样久吗？  
…  
啊，那就别再忍了。  
来拥抱我啊。来索取我，反正我会把能给全都给你。  
利维这么想着又凑上去咬他的嘴唇。他伸手去摸埃尔文鼓鼓囊囊的那一块，他把那根半勃的东西从裤子里掏出来——那东西很大，光用他一只手甚至都有些握不下来，于是利维两手抓着那根大东西上下撸动。他睁着眼睛一边吮那两片嘴唇一边在帮他手淫的过程中观察埃尔文的反应。埃尔文没有动，于是在感觉到手里的东西又大了圈后利维腾出一只手来抓起埃尔文的手腕，他把那手掌带到自己的腿间去，宽大的掌心裹上他的下体时利维忍不住眯起眼睛在他俩交缠的嘴巴里发出叹息，他咬着嘴唇抬起腰把自己往手掌上蹭了蹭，然后把这只大了他一倍的手掌引到他股间的洞口。  
这个混蛋…到底要发呆到什么时候。  
利维在脑子里骂到，用拇指和中指将自己的穴口撑开，他推着埃尔文的手将他们俩的食指塞进去。没有任何润滑的情况下吃入双份的手指还是让穴内生出不少难耐的干涩，利维拧起眉毛，埃尔文的手要比他自己的大出不少，穴内因为异物的进入而不自觉的收缩，紧致的内壁让他俩的指节牢牢地挤在一起。利维尽量让自己放松，随后转动手指把他俩的指尖往里送，推入了同样的深度但埃尔文的手指却能够到更内侧的地方。  
这时候的利维已经没再顾着观察埃尔文或者和他接吻了。他松开了嘴巴在埃尔文的唇边漏出发颤的呼吸，他把两条腿抬起来好让手指套弄自己的动作更顺利地进行，埃尔文被他带着的手臂不可避免的挤上他勃起的阴茎与鼓胀的囊袋，很舒服，这让他不由自主地动着腰朝上蹭。等内里足够放松之后利维引导着将他们的第二根手指塞进去，直到这种时候利维才切身地体会到他俩的体格差异，埃尔文的手指差不多是他的两倍多。他用两指推着埃尔文的指尖撑开自己柔软的壁垒，一下子撑胀的体感让他忍不住抬着脖子喘气，而这一抬脸利维发现埃尔文正在看他，一双湛蓝色的眼眸子目不转睛地投落在他的脸上。利维不知道他究竟是看了有多久了，也不知道他在看些什么。都到了这时候了利维竟突然觉得脸上有点发烫，于是他咋着舌把视线收走。  
然后他听到埃尔文凑过来像是叹息一样的喊他的名字，火热的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上。  
利维被这一声喊出了一个激灵，差点没直接射过去。随后他的手被抽出来按到脑袋边，粘稠的水被带出体内，埃尔文用一只手按着他一边将另一只手重新推入他体内，进入的手指径直前进到某个突起的部位并朝下按压。  
-呃………！？……  
快感迅速从小腹滋生并顺着脊椎往上冲时利维缩起身子发出一个急促的尖叫，他张嘴要说话，但紧接着下一轮翻涌的快感让他决定闭上嘴巴，他睁大眼睛眉头皱紧，埃尔文勾起的指尖在他湿红的穴里抽送，搅动带出的模糊水声从那地方挤出来。埃尔文的指尖或缓或急地集中在那点上施压，于是很快利维的呼吸节奏就变得凌乱不堪，低哑而短促的叫声在他的喉咙里卡着，他仰起脖子张开嘴巴，迅速攀升的性潮让他哈出热气。  
他什么时候发现这里的？  
利维在直冲下腹的热流与被潮热熏昏的思维里想着。刚才在用埃尔文的手指扩张的时候明明没有特意按压自己的前列腺，难道是这家伙有在注意这个吗。利维胡乱地思考着，努力控制着呼吸想要找回一些掌控权，而体内的手指像是猜到了似的突然将速率加快，激增的快感让利维无法自控地从嘴里拉出发颤的叫声，他紧绷的身子痉挛着，他在下意识中用五指揪紧埃尔文手指，抬起的腿部因为流遍全身的热潮而向上蜷缩，黏稠的体液在一阵阵地刺激中从红得可怜的尖端往外冒。  
-别…埃尔………文…慢…点……！……会，…去………  
利维在喘息里发出声音零碎又混乱。  
埃尔文听着利维用他从没听到过的音色断断续续地呢喃，不过他并没有准备因此而停止。于是过了会儿利维像是认命了似的不再低喃，他拧着眉毛看了一会儿埃尔文，随后闭起眼睛把脸缩到他俩扣紧的手边，他的呼吸与低吟变得越发急促并且杂乱，到最后那双垂着眼眸茫然将把视线投在他俩交缠的手指上，他像是已经被漫溢的快感完全吞没。埃尔文在这时加重了一些按压的力度，逼得利维发出些近似于哀求的低叫，湿热的内部开始不停地收缩着吮吸他的手指，再不一会儿利维再忍不住了便颤抖着挺直腰杆，浊液从尖端喷射而出时利维在嗓子里拉出一声很长的叫喊。接着他的整个身子都软了下来，浑身热腾腾地躺在床上喘着气。  
埃尔文把手指抽出去贴心地留给他一些缓和的余地。  
等缓了那么一小会儿利维抬起腿照着埃尔文的胸口就是狠狠一蹬，这一蹬踢得埃尔文整个身子都随之一震。  
-……你这狗屎，我说了慢点！  
利维瞪着他说到。  
而埃尔文笑起来握住利维踩在他胸前的脚背。  
-我说了让你别撩拨我，利维。  
那语气和笑容全都温柔的不像话，而且他讲的是实话。于是利维的脾气全没了。该死的。利维在脑子里狠狠咒骂，任埃尔文用拇指摩挲他的脚踝。等他摸了一会儿后利维把脚挪到了埃尔文腿间，那根涨红的大东西顶在他脚底，于是他动了脚趾用脚尖抓了抓那玩意儿的尖端，黏稠的前液挂到他脚趾上。  
-所以现在该把这大家伙塞进我的屁股了？  
利维抬起下巴问他。  
埃尔文听言无奈地把利维的脚腕捉过来拉到腰侧。  
-利维，我刚才说什么来着？  
利维不可置否地哼了一声，张开嘴巴就凑上去舔埃尔文的下唇。  
快点给我吧。他想着，一只手伸下去扯开自己的入口，另一只握住那根东西把自己往上凑，两条腿分开了勾到埃尔文身上时埃尔文用手握住他的腰。硬物的头部挤开穴口的瞬间利维不可避免地呼吸一滞，随后软穴被整个儿撑开的酸胀感让他在埃尔文的唇前呼出滚烫的喘息。好胀。他尽力地让自己的内里放松，但那东西真的很大，即使经过了上一轮高潮和扩张，体格上无可避免的差异依然让他们第一次的进入比想象中要来得艰难。利维不得不调动此刻所有的精力来放松自己好让插入的过程顺利进行而不弄伤自己。胀痛从连结的地方一阵阵传来，他张开嘴巴做着深呼吸，没想到竟还有跟上战场一般辛苦的事。  
-…需要我先退出去吗？  
等进程推入到一半有些僵持时埃尔文绷着脸问利维，毕竟就这副样子他也好受不到哪里去。  
而利维如他料想的一样立刻瞪了上来，眼神凶狠的仿佛下一秒就把他的脑袋削掉。  
-你敢退出去试试。  
等利维几乎是龇着牙在喉咙口吼完这一句后埃尔文决定不再提这事儿，他配合着利维把自己的东西朝里顶，一边顺着利维的背帮助他放松。  
-………你这混账……到底吃了什么长那么大。  
-……我全当你这是在夸奖我好了…  
而等他俩花了一番功夫终于把那根东西全都塞进去之后利维像是暂时花光了全部的力气，他把自己软在床铺上缓慢地舒气，腿还挂在埃尔文的手臂上。他的屁股里已经塞不下任何一点其他东西，被充盈的鼓胀感不由得让他的心脏生疼，但他觉得这并不算坏。  
而埃尔文这会儿喘着气撑着身子从上往下地看他，想着真是难得啊。刚把他从地下带上来的时候明明像是一头谁也无法接近的野兽，而现在这匹凶兽却已经能像这样，毫无防备地躺在他的身下将自己最隐秘的部分都交给他了。  
-你在笑什么。  
利维抬起眼睛懒洋洋地问他。  
-没什么。  
利维听他这么说，把手伸上去摸他的嘴巴，摸他的耳朵，摸他的眼角。  
那双蓝色的眼眸，他真是喜欢的不得了。  
-真让人不爽啊，一副很满足的表情。  
利维这么说着，没意识到其实现在他自己也是这样。  
于是埃尔文把那只小了他一半的手捧起来，侧过脸去亲吻他的手心，接着他凑下去亲利维难得松开的眉眼，最后捧起脸亲他的嘴巴。  
再之后他们就把床整得摇摇晃晃，他们该庆幸调查兵团团长寝室的床不像士兵宿舍里那么劣质。  
利维把自己缠到埃尔文身上，肢体撞击的声响混着他俩粗重的喘息。埃尔文像是头猛兽一样艹他，抽送的每一下都将他的小腹顶起，他的屁股被艹得通红。平日里镇静而冷酷的领导者模样让利维差点忘了这家伙骨子里也藏着一头沉睡的凶兽。这样更好。利维揪紧埃尔文背后的衣服，任重席卷而来的快感将他冲得滚烫，他把自己交付给他，沉溺在埃尔文为他编织的网。他茫然地跟着体内抽送的节律发出低吟，酸痛与满足感占据了他的躯体与心脏。  
再多给一点，再多给我一点，再多索取我一点，我还能给你更多的。  
利维扭着屁股去夹那根棒，埃尔文沙哑的喘息振在他耳朵旁，于是他急切地凑过去咬埃尔文的嘴，随后又被体内加快的撞击顶到在那人唇前发出抽叫。他把脑袋埋到埃尔文的肩膀上，串入脊髓的电流让他把身子缩起，层层的白光在他脑子里叫嚣。要到了。要到了。沸腾的热潮漫溢而出随后涌进他的下腹，高潮再次到来的时候他揪紧埃尔文的衣服报复似的咬住他的肩膀。因为高潮而突然收紧的内里不停地吮着埃尔文的东西。埃尔文低吟一声，随后他按着利维的腰最后抽送了几下，把阴茎拔出来射到利维的肚子上。

Fin

*那天在办公室文特意涂了香水🌝


End file.
